1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an LED package structure; in particular, to an LED package structure that incorporates with a phosphor sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, applying the phosphor on the LED chip includes a dispensing method and a spray coating method. In the dispensing method, the problems of precipitation of phosphor powder and bad distribution of the CIE coordinate are happened to the LED package structure. In the spray coating method, a non-essential portion (e.g., a metal wire or an inner surface of base of the LED package structure), which does not need to be provided with any phosphor, is coated with the phosphor, such that the problems of low utilization of phosphor powder and the use of a toluene solvent, which is not environmentally friendly, are happened to the LED package structure.